A conventional window glass is used for the light to pass through, so the sunlight can pass through the window glass to reach the interior space of a house. In other words, the sunlight is introduced into the interior of the building by the window glass. However, the direction of the light into the space usually depends on the angle of the sunlight. Therefore, the light may unevenly focus on certain areas of the building, and a glare may be generated as a result.
To solve the problem of glare, blinds or shades are usually used. However, when blinds or shades are applied, the interior space no longer receives enough natural light, and an artificial light may be needed.
Although a light-diffusing window glass has been developed to resolve the problem stated above, it is very expensive and every piece of glass on the window needs to be replaced. In addition, the light-diffusing glass is not transparent, so it is difficult for people to see outside from the glass. Moreover, this kind of light-diffusing glass has to be made by a double-layered glass with light-diffusing material inside. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved light-diffusing glass to overcome the problems stated above.